


A Walk Among Theives

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Humor, Late Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Machi had been doing just fine repressing her feelings. At least, until that cat came along.<br/>Tooth-rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Among Theives

    Machi was done for. She knew, just in that single moment it took for Pakunoda to brush against her and let that single question fall from her lips, that she was utterly and completely screwed. And not in the good sense.

    Everything had been fine up until that point. Better than fine, actually. It was a beautiful day and the sky was blue and bright. Machi and Paku were together in a quiet part of town, where the streets were narrow and the shops small and friendly. Machi wore her hair down, and it flew around her face in a way she would find annoying in a fight. Paku was near her, following a little bit behind. Machi wanted to slow her steps, just so that they would fall in line and walk side by side. Machi wanted to look over her shoulder and see Pakunoda smile, to see the blonde woman’s eyes soften ever so slightly. Machi didn’t do either of these things. She kept walking, berating herself because how could you be thinking about something like that now, don’t be unprofessional, don’t think about how happy she looks and how soft her hair must be and- 

    And because Machi was a professional she stopped thinking, calming herself down, putting one step in front of the other. And everything probably would have been fine, if not for the huge grey cat that leapt out in front of them, stopping the two dead in their tracks. Fluffy fur poofed out in a magnificent mane around the cat’s regal head, and its chubby body looked like a soft pillow with a shaggy mane all around it. The large cat gave a low meow, and happily began to rub against Pakunoda’s long legs. Machi looked back at the trained assassin behind her, and almost went into a state of shock, seeing Paku pick the creature up and smile at it. The cat purred happily, its fat body held by Pakunoda’s strong hands. The woman laughed gently, stroking the cat’s long fur.

    Machi was at a loss for words. The sheer cuteness of what she saw before her had rendered her speechless, powerless in front of the adorable scene. If Machi had had trouble keeping her thoughts away from her companion before, now it was as though they were birds set free from a cage, rising and scattering out of her heart and into her head.

    She must have been standing, open-mouthed, because Pakunoda turned to look at her, letting the cat jump out of her arms and onto the street below. Machi found herself unable to move, even as concern showed in Pakunoda’s face. Time slowed down as the blonde stretched her arm out, gently touching Machi on the shoulder.

     “What’s the matter?” Pakunoda asked.

    What would have been a harmless question from anyone else was a deadly weapon from Paku. That question would reveal the truth that Machi had hidden for so long, the thoughts that were so carefully kept private- that devastating truth was now out in the open. Paku’s eyes widened, her hand still on Machi’s shoulder. The faint humor that had been on Paku’s face was replaced with surprise.

    Machi slapped her hand away, backing up. She was suddenly breathless. If she hadn’t had so much training and willpower, she would be shaking. Her heart hammered as she waited for Paku to get angry, or disgusted. She bowed her head and waited for her sentence.

     “Machi.” Her voice rang out, and Machi’s thoughts stilled. She looked up, and she saw that Paku was close, only inches away. Machi’s breath caught in her throat, and the hope she never dared to feel began to grow as she saw the gentle look on the other’s face.

     “Do you trust me?” Paku asked. Machi could only nod, her mouth too dry to form words. Machi felt soft hands on her cheeks, and then Paku was leaning down to kiss her, pressing their lips together gently and sweetly. Machi broke the kiss and threw her arms around the taller woman, burying her face in her neck. Paku wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, smiling brighter than she ever had smiled before.

    The grey cat meowed, and settled down to lick its paw on the sunlight street.

 


End file.
